The Second Shewolf
by thylovelyengel
Summary: dedicated to Jessica, since you kept buggin me to make you a character: what if Leah wasn't the only female werewolf out there? Well, another shewolf comes along the reservation where trouble brews rated T for language


The air was wet and cold as it raced through the wolf's mane. The road beneath its paws was rigid and rough, carving into the bare skin everytime it stomped down with immense strength. The wolf was sprinting and weaving through the forest, trying to escape, but from what, even the wolf did not know. It just felt like running.

The yellow wolf suddenly stopped to catch its breath and to think. It had no idea where it was, no idea how long it has been running and no clue on where to go next. Exhausted was the only feeling the wolf felt. It collapsed under its own weight, staining its fur with mud. While on the verge of giving up, the wolf's big yet beady eyes caught sight of smoke rising from the trees. A tribe! With hope in its heart, the wolf gathered its remaining strength and trotted to the origin of the smoke.

Once again, Paul decided to pick a fight with one of the other wolves. This time, it was Jared who tag-teamed with Jacob. Seth and Brady were on the side lines cheering on the boys as the wrestled on the dusty earth. Assorted colors of fur were flying, growling and snarling filled the ears of the near and all the while of this fighting, the yellow, muddy wolf reached the tribe. It saw the group of wolves about ten feet away from where it was hiding, hoping they wouldn't see. It was morning by the time it reached the reservation, and the sunlight stung its swollen eyes. But that sunlight soon turned to black as the wolf fell again, passing out from its incredible journey.

Seth was the first to hear the sound of a large creature moving close by. The others were busy doing their own thing until everyone's attention was drawn to where Seth was creeping toward. They eventually followed the little boy to the mysterious wolf's hiding spot as they found the unconscious yellow wolf.

"Is it dead?" Brady asked innocently.

"No," said Jacob, back in human form, "you can see it's still breathing. It looks like it's been running for days." Jacob was ultimately right with that theory.

"Seth, Brady," said Jared, taking control of the situation, "go grab some clothes or blankets in case it turns into a human. Paul, carry it along until we find a place to keep it." Paul was the only one from the fight that remained in wolf form. He grunted to show that he would obey. The two younger boys came skipping back with a grey pullover sweatshirt, a pair of jeans and a flannel sheet.

Paul dropped it off at the stream since Jacob decided to clean it up before they do anything with it. He and Seth volunteered to do the caretaking of the wolf. As the water trickled over the body, Jacob could sense that this was no ordinary wolf, that maybe there was something more than anyone could have imagined.

"Where do you think it came from?" questioned Seth, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't know, but it must have come a long way. Seriously, check out the paws." Gently he lifted the front paw, revealing a tattered and rocky underside. There were pebbles lodged inside, but they were easily taken out with a pair of tweezers and Jacob's steady arm. When he finished, he placed it in the running water to wash it out. The minute that paw hit the coolness of the creek, it started to shrink down into a hand. Seth got behind Jacob as he held the morphing person in his arms. All the sudden slipped the body out of his hands quickly when he realized that the wolf they had found was actually a female. He stared in shock as her nude body lay still in the running water. It was a bit overwhelming for Seth.

"Naked lady!" shouted Seth, "Oh wow wee!" He squirmed at the sight of her with embarrassment and bashfulness.

"Look away Seth," replied Jacob with a half hearted laugh, "grab a towel for the girl will ya."

"And I thought Leah was the only one."

She had a rich tan tone to her skin with blonde, nearly silver hair reaching the top of her shoulders; blonde wolves were a rare thing to find in general. She was voluptuous, no doubt to Jacob, and yet she seemed to be more beautiful than lustful, lying motionless in the cradle of his arms.

Jacob finished wrapping her up in a large towel to completely cover her up when he noticed her eyes fluttering. They soon opened up to reveal a set of cloudy blue skies that were her eyes as they stared in a daze at Jacob's dark, bewildered eyes.

"Where am I and who are you two?" she asked.

"Uh…I'm Jacob and that's Seth," he replied pointing to the innocent looking boy, "we found you out cold in out reservation, La Push. It's in Forks, Washington. Who are you?"

"Call me Jess. You must be the reddish brown who I saw fighting earlier. I can tell."

Jacob blushed, "Yeah that was me and the grey one's Paul; he other, Jared. We're like a secret clan of wolves leaded by our Sam Uley."

"Cool. By the way, you can put me down now." He didn't realize he was still clinging to her frame.

"Oh! Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. Jacob put her down on some dry land and offered her the sweatshirt and jeans.

"You know, I'd rather walk around with nothing, but I'll put this on for the sake of the little one," she said glancing over to Seth, who had the same stunned yet somewhat turned-on look as Jacob. "Thank you."

"N-no problem," Jacob replied slowly, "Uhm…would you like to…uh…maybe…meet the rest…of…"

"C'mon kid, this isn't rocket science," Jess stated jokingly.

"…the rest of the clan?"

"Surely! Let's go." So with that, the three of them climbed out of the creek and back to the reservation.

* * *

The second shewolf paraded through the reservation, greeting new faces, greeting familiar faces, even striking a conversation with Billy Black. Jess made her way through the whole reservation, and every single person she met felt a welcoming friendliness that was adored greatly. Jacob felt proud and excited on his discovery of Jess, a clearly momentous occasion. No one had ever seen another female werewolf besides Leah, and he thought to himself, maybe they aren't so scarce after all. Not to mention that besides her looks, Jacob was fond of Jess' fiery, carefree and warm personality.

Jess had some keen sense of remembering since she automatically recalled the boys she saw at the fight. Somewhat like a photographic memory she had. Everyone took a liking to her, even Sam which was a VERY good thing to have. Everyone that is, except for Leah. It was obvious that the previously solo shewolf did not care for the idea that there was another person with her abilities. Leah liked being the only one.

Day was rapidly turning into night as the whole day consisted of showing Jess around the reservation. Everyone wanted to get in on the action of helping out the second shewolf; they would be put in history for it. Jess was festering in all of the attention, absolutely eating it up. She really liked La Push, and had the notion of possible asking Sam if she could join the pack, also knowing how badly it would anger Leah. Matter of fact, Leah stayed in the back giving sour glares at Jess while her mind was turning with unspeakable ideas. But bottom line: Leah wanted to kick this dog out to the curb.

Eventually they reached Sam's house where Jess was introduced to Emily and her amazing cooking. She had been so busy running and meeting new people, she had totally forgotten she was starving. Jess devoured whatever was on the table, leaving hardly any for the others, but the boys admired her rebellious side and how she could be one of them instead of freak out like a girl. It was good to have someone who was low maintenance around a pack of wolves, less stress for them.

Once they finished, Sam called for Jess' attention. "So Jess, where do you plan on going once you're done here?"

"Well I haven't really done much thinking about it, but I would guess anywhere. Living off the land, know what I mean?" giving Sam a joking nudge on the arm.

He chuckled, "Tell you what I've been thinking; what would you say if I offered you a spot on our pack?"

"I would say thanks but how would that be managed?"

Seth excitedly interrupted Sam, "You could hang with Leah, she probably doesn't mind. Right Leah?"

She gave a nod with a fake plastered smile to her unwanted possible clan mate, "Of course, why not?"

Seth continued, "And Jacob's sister is in college so maybe you can stay with him for a while if it's okay with him."

"I'll have to ask my dad," said Jacob agreeing, "but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes, he likes you Jess."

"That's so cool," Jess exclaimed, "Then maybe I'll reconsider your question."

Leah was through with holding back and just imagining, "Hey Jess, can I talk to you outside for a moment. You know a little girl talk."

"Okay." And the two girls left the house for a little "chat."

Leah had been waiting all day for this moment, to finally set the record straight with the stray. There was only room for one shewolf, and that was going to be her and only her.

But before Leah could get any words out of her mouth, Jess started off.

"Alright kid, I know you don't like me. And guess what, I don't like you. Wow shocker! How could the only two female werewolves in the world hate each other?"

Leah gave her a questioning yet fierce glare, "And how do you know we're the only two?"

"You know what I mean bitch."

"Excuse me!"

"Yeah I called you a bitch, fight me!"

In the darkness, Leah sprouted an evil smile, "Well then, maybe I'll take on your request." She crouched down slightly and focused hard on feeling angry, which for her wasn't a difficult to do. With a loud roar, Leah grew vicious wolf teeth and light grey fur and got down on all fours to finish her transformation. Her eyes pierced through Jess, although she didn't seem to be very affected by it.

"If that's what you want to do, then I'll beat you with one paw behind my back." With a similar formation, Jess focused her aggressive energy into going wolf. Soon her platinum blonde hair turned into platinum blonde fur which seemed to glow in the moonlight. Though not part of their clan, Jess could hear Leah's thoughts as if she was one of them already; the guys must've really liked her.

_Let's dance bitch_ said Jess telepathically.

_With pleasure slut_

Jess lunged toward Leah with remarkable speed, but little did she know that Leah had to be one of the fastest wolves known. She dodged and aimed toward her neck with her jaws practically unhinged. Jess howled as she felt her teeth sink in. In an effort to break free, she used her strong hind legs to kick Leah off; they turned out to be successful and she then clawed Leah straight in the face. The fight lasted for a while and they were brutal to each other.

The boys soon heard what was going on outside and made their way out onto Sam's porch to watch. Some like Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared were chanting "girl fight!" over and over, encouraging the two. Collin and Brady remained inside with Emily while Sam, Jacob, and Seth kept quiet; although Seth was worrying that Jess wouldn't get too hurt by his older sister. He actually liked her a lot.

Jess was on the ground panting and grunting underneath Leah's triumphant stance. There was silence as the boys watched intensely.

_I told you I'm the only one meant to be here,_ Leah sneered.

_Why am I such a big deal to you?_

_Because I like my solidarity and I don't want you to be around to fuck everything up, that's why._

_Jeez, you really are an evil bitch you know that._

_Thank you if I don't say so myself. _Approximately one final blow could have destroyed Jess, even with a werewolf's ability to recovery speedily; she wouldn't have enough energy to go through with anything. Leah outstretched her arm behind her, gathering all the strength she had to then enforce it on the fallen wolf. Jess clenched her eyes shut to not see her impending doom come wailing toward her, but she then opened them to find a sandy wolf holding off Leah.

_Seth! What are you doing? _Jess was fascinated that Seth would go against his sister to save her.

_Jess, _commanded Seth _move out of the way._ She willingly obeyed to her savior and dragged herself over to Sam and Jacob. She could still hear the two siblings arguing.

_Why would you go against your family for a tramp like her?_

_Because I love her!_ He loved her? Jess was stunned and strangely felt the same for the small wolf. _After what you did I know she won't stay with us. So that's why wherever she's gonna go, I'm going with her. That is if she likes me back._

Jess just had to say something to let him know what she was really thinking, _Seth! Back down. And yes, please come with me because I feel the same way about you. _He looked back at the yellow wolf, twinkling with joy. She could feel him imprinting on her as he stared into her mystical eyes. Though she did lie a bit about how she felt about him, she did want to spend more time with him; maybe after time, she would eventually find the same feelings for him. It was worth a try.

Seth and Leah parted and moved closer to Jess, whose wounds were already slightly better than before but not completely healed. He put his hand out to her to help her off the ground. They both knew what they wanted to do, and that was to keep running. He just had to say goodbye to his sister.

_Leah, tell mom gently about where I'm going and tell the others too. Tell them not to look for us._

She sighed a defeated sigh; _if that is what you want little brother. You can always come back home or visit every once in a while. _Leah then focused her attention on Jess, _I'm sorry. Take good care of my brother; he can be a handful sometimes._

Jess smiled, _I will, I promise._ With a look back at the other boys, Seth and Jess gave a solemn nod to them before they turned away and leapt into the black forest to start their journey together.

The guys just stood there in shock. "What was that all about?" asked Sam.

"Seth's a big boy now, and he's made his decision," replied Leah, staring into the forest after them.


End file.
